Two trips entangle in a knot in Las Vegas
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Mostly based on the Love and Las Vegas challenge of Bloody Brandy. For more information see inside. As always a bit carefull with the rating
1. Chapter 1

**Work of Fanfiction. All the rights belong to the owners of said characters and trademarks.**

 **A.N.**

 **The story is based on the Love and Vegas Challenge of Bloody Brandy and I followed most of it guidelines.**

 **Harry gets drunk while in Las Vegas.**

 **Harry gets married said marriage stays intact or is binding**

 **Known Heroine or villainess was replaced by a teenage witch version.**

 **Chaperon Remus was replaced by Sirius.**

 **The sober bride part was ignored.**

 **The Potter luck struck. And it struck gold.**

 **And there was a Elvis Impersonator.**

 **I hope you will like the story. It is one of my bigger dust catchers and uses a lot of common things seen in HP Fanfiction: Living Potters, Twins who lived, Greater good Dumbledore, Potioneering Molly and some others.**

 **Potter Manor.**

"They can't be serious," yelled a black haired green eyed girl of fifteen.

"Of course they can't be. I am." A glare of the girl and a black haired boy silenced an aristocratic looking man who was sitting on a bed.

"Live up to your name for a moment then." said the boy who was sitting on a chair beside a desk.

The man gave a weak smile and said. "I don't know why they are planning to do this to your two. My guess is that Dumbledore is playing his games again."

The girl snorted and said in a voice that was a good imitation of a certain headmaster. "My dear Lily and James, it is the only way I have thought long and hard about it but there is no other way. So I know you have objections but it is for the greater good so it is going to happen the way I want it to happen."

Sirius and the boy laughed but there was no mirth in it.

 **Memory.**

" _Well James , Lily. If we use this ritual Euphemia will gain the magic of Harry. It will give her greater changes against Voldemort."_

" _But what about Harry Albus?" Asked James "He is the heir of the family."_

" _you have also a younger son James. A spare as they say and you can still take care of him. I know many squibs that have good lives in the muggle world."_

 _The three adults where so busy talking that they not noticed a pair of twins who were listening to their conversation with great attention." Before they could be spotted they sneaked to the girl's room._

" _Harry I am going to contact uncle Sirius." said Euphemia the boy nodded absently._

 **Present time.**

"Do you have any idea what we can do Sirius.?" Asked Euphemia.

Sirius tilted his head in a dog like manner for a moment.

"Well because you are not emancipated you are under your parents law. And Albus is behind this plan so any help from the ministry will not be forthcoming."

Both teens nodded glumly. After the fiasco of the triwizard tournament they did not expect any help from the ministry to get out of this mess.

"The ministry will probably hand me over to the headmaster while cheering him on." Said Harry.

"they will of course declare you a hero and give you a medal, but tell you because you have lost your magic you have to live in the muggle world." Added his sister who had started to pace.

"Do we know how long we have before they are going to do this?" asked Sirius.

Both twins shook their heads.

"We didn't stick around to find that out." Said Euphemia.

"Well I was planning to take Harry on a trip because your parents wanted to distract him because he did not need any extra training in the headmasters eyes and Nathan was going to spend time at the burrow with Ginny." Said Sirius.

Both twins frowned at the part about Nathan and Ginny. They did not trust the Weasley's they were Dumbledore supporters of the highest order. In their mind everything that Dumbledore said was the law and must be followed to the letter.

"Don't frown like that Nathan isn't happy with it either. He likes Ginny a lot but he dislikes the rest of the family immensely." Assured Sirius them.

"Why could he not stay with uncle Remus?" Asked the twins at the same time. Sirius found it always creepy when they did that.

"He is going to America trying to get some support for the fight against old Moldyshorts." Said Sirius using a term the kids had started to call a certain dark lord.

The twins nodded. Having a silent conversation for a moment both nodded at the same time and Harry started to speak.

"What if we travelled after him Sirius?" asked Harry

Sirius thought about it for a moment and asked.

"Why?"

Euphemia replied "I can try to find out how the ritual works and Harry can disappear easier in another country."

Sirius nodded "that might work. But I expect trouble coming our way if Harry disappears and I don't know how much help he would get in the American magical community."

"I will look into ways to sabotage the ritual if nothing else works. Harry has to disappear." Said Euphemia.

Two days later Harry and Sirius where standing in the portkey centre in Diagon alley. Harry's family was waving to them until they disappeared with a pop.

 **That evening Godric Hollow the Potters house.**

James and Lily Potter where enjoying the afterglow of some very nice activities. Cuddling with her husband a smiling Lily asked James.

"Do you think Albus has noticed that the twins were listening in to that conversation a couple of days ago?"

"I don't think so. I hope we have the chance to see his face when he finds out those two have outsmarted him." James said while stroking his wife's stomach absently.

Lily giggled "So do I James, so do I. Let's hope they succeed."

 **Washington DC. A couple of weeks later.**

Picking up the ringing phone a grey haired man listened to wat the caller said.

"I see." he responded. "Find her and find out why Thomas let her out of his sight." After that he put the phone down and sighed. this was like Selina all over again. Why could she not just settle down with that Wayne boy. They could temper themselves a lot that way and keep an eye on their daughter themselves.

 **Harry Potter a couple of weeks later. Las Vegas.**

Harry groaned when he woke up in a hotel room while a couple of trolls seemed to be practicing for their debut in the swan lake and failing spectacularly in his head.

When he tried to get up he found out he was lying in bed with someone who was still asleep. Said person was cuddled up against him and had her arm draped over his stomach.

" _O no, Padfoot and fun always lands me in trouble. You should not have listened to his arguments Potter."_ He thought to himself.

" _Let's hit the clubs Harry it will be fun. Nobody will complain about you being there. Yeah right Padfoot."_

A groan alerted himself to the awakening of the girl that was with him.

"What happened?" He heard her ask in a bleary voice.

"We got drunk." He answered her.

"Shit." The girl screamed sitting up and pulling the covers with her.

Turning around he was met with the view of a black haired teenager that was as it seemed the same age as himself looking mortified at him.

"Who are you?" she asked while grimacing.

" Potter, Harry Potter and who might be the young lady I have the pleasure of sharing a bed with." He asked while trying to smile.

The girl rolled her eyes while she answered. "Helena Kyle."

"Any idea how we ended up in this situation?" he asked her.

"A lot of drinking." Was her dry and mocking reply after a moment of thinking.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Was the girl proficient in the mental arts?" He asked himself.

Helena continued "I had sneaked in the club to have some fun and there we met and danced and drank way to much after that I remember an Elvis Impersonator and a black haired man who was applauding our actions."

Harry groaned and said" If I think who that person is. Then we will be in trouble."

Helena raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"His name is Sirius and he is my godfather." He answered her.

She nodded.

"After that I remember a couple of casinos and that we won a lot. It would answer the question about the room where we are. Because this is not the room I have rented."

Harry nodded in agreement while looking around he spotted their clothing lying in a path to the bed.

`Do you think we had sex?` he asked. The look he received remembered him of his sister when he says something stupid.

He led himself fall back and groaned.

"Bloody Potter luck must have been on a high last night."

Helena asked "What do you mean?"

"Well knowing my families luck we ended up married and rich. Please kill me before my folks find out about this" he said while closing his eyes.

"Drama queen." Teased the girl who was in the process of moving her hand to put a lock behind her ear when she spotted a golden ring on her hand.

Spotting the ring she gasped and stared at the ring.

"I think you might be partially right." She mumbled showing him the ring.

Before he could say anything an angry woman's voice boomed through the room. **"Harry James Potter! You pick up this mirror right now."**

Looking at the girl beside him he raised an eyebrow and asked in a deadpan voice "How do you look in black?"

 **Potter house a couple of moments earlier**.

Lily was having a moment for herself before dinner quietly reading a magazine.

She did not like it that she had to train her daughter because a certain fossil of a headmaster had plans for her family. But beggars can't be choosers she mused.

Dippy the Potters house elf came running into the room her ears flapping so much that it seemed that she would be taking off in a moment.

Looking at the excited elf Lily asked.

"Why are you so excited Dippy?" She asked while smiling at the elf.

Dippy responded by pulling her from the couch and leading her out the room while she babbled.

"Dippy being happy mistress. Very happy."

Lily tried to stop the excited elf but found herself being pulled to James his office.

A feeling of dread started to form. Inside the office Dippy pulled her to the family tree hanging on one of the walls. Dippy pointed to the picture of Harry who had been linked with a picture of a teenage girl.

"See mistress. This made Dippy excited." Said the delirious happy elf.

Lily looked at the elf and said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Dippy. Please send James and Euphemia this way please." The elf bowed and popped away.

Walking to the desk she picked up the hand mirror that laid there.

At that moment James and their daughter arrived into the office.

Lily pointed to the tapestry while she turned to the mirror and started to yell.

 **Las Vegas**

Standing up from the bed. Harry stumbled to the path of clothes and searched a moment for his jacket and retrieved a hand mirror from one of its pockets.

"Good morning England how is the weather?" he said in an false cheery voice while turning around so he could see Helena's reaction.

Helena looked with a raised eyebrow at the things the other teen did.

"Don't play games with me Harry James. Do you know what for foolish thing you have done?" said his mother through the mirror

"What might I have done to anger you mother?" he asked while Helena pulled a face at the volume of his mother's voice. "I am just starting the day. Me and Sirius were about to go find some breakfast."

"So you did not get married to a certain miss Wayne?" his mother asked in a false sweet tone.

"Uhh." Was his unintelligible reply.

Helena frowned at what she heard the last time she checked her last name was Kyle.

"Don't answer that. Tell me at least she is aware of magic?"

"She is now." Replied Harry while looking at the girl over the mirror.

"When you and your sister where plotting to pull one over the headmaster I assumed this was not one of your plans?" Lily asked in a resigned voice.

Harry shook his head while thinking about how their mother had found out about their plans.

"Well that is at least a good thing for the moment the filing of the marriage will take some time because it happened in America. So we have some time to do some damage control. Did you do any more foolish things?"

"I don't think so mum? Where busy reconstructing how everything happened."

There came a groan and some cheering from the mirror.

Helena saw Harry flinching at the mirror.

"Harry did you get drunk last night?" Lily's tone was ice cold seeing her sons look she said "Don't answer that. At least tell me you weren't wed by some Elvis wannabee in Las Vegas."

"Well we weren't wed by an Elvis imitator but by an imitator of his twin." Harry said while rubbing the back of his head

"Well call me back when you both are sober and have found that mutt of a godfather of yours." Lily said while ending the call.

"So miss Wayne. Any more secrets?" Harry asked Helena.

"The name is new for me to. I know who my mother is. She is a squib so my grandfather has custody over me." She replied.

Harry nodded while reaching down and took his jacket and reached in another pocket retrieving two phials. Downing the contents of one of the phials he grimaced at the taste and took a deep breath.

"That's better." He said

"Hangover potion?" Helena asked.

Harry nodded and raised the one he still had. " You want one?"

Helena put her hand forward and took the offered phial. Opening and drinking it in one gulp.

"That's disgusting." She said while giving the phial back.

"So are most potions I am to believe." Was Harry's reply.

Collecting the rest of his clothes he started to sort them on a nearby chair.

"you want to shower first? After that we can discuss what happened over breakfast" he asked while looking at Helena.

"Sure." she said while getting up and gathering her clothes while his back was turned to her. Before she went into the bathroom.

Harry touched a few runes that where sewn in his clothes and a moment later they looked fresh and clean.

Seating himself on the bed he started his Occlumency exercises and a few minutes later he was getting a clearer view of what had happened last night.

"Padfoot I am going to take you to the vet." He said after a while.

 **Hotel suite of Sirius Black and Harry Potter.**

Sirius Black groaned when he woke feeling around he found himself alone in bed. That was at least a good thing. While the relationship between him and Katherine was pure business like most pureblood marriages she expected that he would be discrete.

Getting out of bed was a bit of a problem but when he made it to the bathroom he found the best potion in the world waiting for him.

Drinking the potion cleared his fogged brain a bit and while did his morning business he started to sort his memories from last night. Reaching a certain point he groaned. Hopefully Prongs could calm his tigress down because he had screwed the pooch. Forget Lily. He thought shuddering about the revenge Harry would be taking.

 **Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore office.**

Sitting behind his desk Albus was working on his plans for next year.

Euphemia would be ready to defeat Tom and die at the man's hand. Harry would be in the muggle world and he would have greater sway over the Potters through Nathan and Ginny. Sometimes the greater good was great for Albus Dumbledore he mused. A moment later he got a cold feeling like there had something gone very wrong.

 **Las Vegas Helena and Harry**

While showering Helena cursed herself. She had escaped the watchful eyes of Thomas to meet with that double crossing asshole Jones. He had thought he had ditched her but a well-placed tracking stone solved that It had been a piece of cake to sneak into his hotel room and steal it from. Well it wasn't stealing she had paid him after all. Her time with her mom had always been well spent. Most girls did not get that kind of lessons.

After she had dried herself off and put on her clothes she checked her pockets, finding the amulet she had taken from that double crossing idiot.

She grinned to herself doctor Jones would not be happy when he would be in need of the amulet again. The amulet made of pure gold hung on a chain made of the same metal on the front was an engraved picture of a cat on the back where a couple of hieroglyphs engraved.

Since the first time she had seen it she had felt a pull towards it and now that she had it she felt relaxed and content in a way she had never been before.

Putting it around her neck she let it slip under her shirt.

Leaving the bathroom she led harry in the bathroom and heard the shower a moment later.

She was surprised when she opened the plain glass slide door to the sitting area where she spotted a black leather briefcase beside the table.

Lifting it on the table she opened it.

Her mouth fell open inside laid stack upon stack of dollar bills and what seemed to be money drafts and stock papers under a brown folder.

"O my God." She whispered while looking at what was in the briefcase.

She closed the briefcase and seated herself on a chair and stared at the briefcase and a moment later she started to laugh. "Family luck indeed." She said to herself. Hopefully her grandfather wouldn't be too angry about the marriage because he despised gambling.

A couple of minutes later she was joined by Harry. When he spotted the briefcase he grimaced and asked. Have you looked into it yet?"

Helena grinned while she opened the briefcase again and showed him the contents. Ignoring the cash and other valuables he picked up the folder and opened it.

A couple of moments later he started to mutter

"Two hundred million American dollars, stocks in Wayne enterprises, Lexcorp and some other companies. Fifty thousand galleons we must have gambled with some magicals who did not know from which family I was. Some gemstones, a necklace and a couple of forging grants for the work off a goblin craftsman .

Marriage certificate for Harry James Potter born to James Charles Potter and Lilly Potter ne Evans to Helena Martha Wayne born to Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle."

Helena eyes grew when she heard her father's name for the first time and got a strange feeling she had heard that name before.

"Briefcase arranged by a local magical by the name of Hopkirk. Everything seems legal and binding." Turning to Helena he said while looking grim and showing her the marriage certificate.

"Were stuck together it seems Helena."

Helena nodded while looking at it spotting the in blood signed names.

Seating himself beside her Harry said.

"I am sorry I dragged you into this."

"We drunkenly dived in to it together you mean." She reminded him "But why did your godfather not stop us."

"I don't know. I have some problems waiting for me back home and we were looking for a solution. Maybe in his drunken state he thought it could help me."

"So he is an impulsive fool."

"Most of the times he does not live up to his name when he needs to be."

This made Helena grinned when she replied.

"Let's get some breakfast and find that idiot. So we can explain our displeasure to him in person."

 **With Sirius.**

Sirius had just finished his breakfast and had packed both his belongings and the belongings of his godson's when he was alerted to somebody being at the door by some impatient knocking.

"Just a moment." He yelled while he waved his wand which made the two suitcases line up beside the table. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of two men wearing business suits and sunglasses.

"Good morning. What do you w." before he could finish he was pushed back into the room and a third person a white haired woman who looked like she could be related to the Malfoy's. followed the two man inside. Being pushed on the couch he saw one of the men starting to look around the suite while the other pointed a gun at him.

"We are looking for Harry Potter where is he." Said the woman who glared at Sirius.

"and who wants to know that." Was Sirius reply while he gave her a once over.

A moment later his head had an meeting with the gun of the goon who whipped it over his head. "Answer me!" was the demand of the woman.

Sirius glared at the aristocratic looking woman and replied.

" I don't know."

"He and the girl are not here miss." Said the other goon to the woman.

The woman nodded and said.

Brant stay here and see if they come here. Joey we take this idiot with us." Both nodded and while Brant sat himself with a good view on the door Sirius was dragged out of the room by Joey who was followed by the woman.

 **With Harry and Helena.**

After their breakfast the two teens had checked out of the hotel and had started to walk to the hotels were the had been staying.

Their first stop was the hotel of Helena where she picked up her backpack after that it was just a couple of minutes before they reached the hotel were Sirius and Harry had checked in.

Here Harry was surprised by a very welcome voice.

"Hello Harry how are you doing?"

Turning around Harry put the suitcase down and hugged a men who looked to be in his late thirty's.

"Uncle Remus you arrived early."

"When I found out Padfoot wanted to stay in Las Vegas for a weekend I raced here to stop you two from getting into trouble." Answered Remus while hugging him back.

Helena smirked after hearing the last sentence and gave Remus a wave.

Remus seeing the girl that was Harry groaned when he spotted the ring and said. "I seem to be too late I see. Please tell me you two didn't went gambling too."

"I can't speak for Sirius." Answered Harry who led Remus to Helena who had picked the briefcase up.

Turning to Harry Remus asked "How many casino's did you hit?"

"Don't know but we made a profit." Harry replied.

"Congratulations. Let's talk about your adventures with Sirius present I find myself in need of a target to release some of my anger on."

The trio made their way to the hotel when they entered they walked to the elevators and made their way to the room that Sirius had rented for him and Harry. A moment later they walked through the hallway that led to the room.

Seeing the room door being open. Both Remus and Helena frowned.

When Remus turned to the teens he saw the look on Helena's face.

While Harry raised an eyebrow instead of asking aloud. Remus nodded to the door.

Giving the suitcase to Remus Helena took Harry's hand and led him to the room.

"Do you think your godfather is going to be angry?" she asked Harry letting her voice travel down the hall.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "He is to blame too. He signed as a witness after all. I just hope he can be more serious when he is sober."

Behind them Remus had put the suitcase in his left hand and palmed his wand in his right while sneaking after them.

Opening the door both teens walked in and saw Brant standing in a corner pointing a gun at them.

"Hello you two." he said with a smirk. "Somebody wants to talk to you two so be a good couple of newlyweds and come with me."

Helena let her face show fear while she held Harry's hand and asked in a scared tone "Why mister? And where is my husband's godfather?"

"You have something what he wants." was his reply. "Now turn around and we will go downstairs to meet with the boss and your husband his godfather." Both teens turned around and walked to the door.

Remus who had heard everything looked around and casted a notice me not charm and placed himself against the wall while pointing his wand at the door.

When the two teens left the room they were followed by the man who held them at gunpoint.

When he turned his back to Remus said man was stunned by the werewolf.

Brant felt to the ground in a heap turning around Helena stepped to the body and picked up the gun and checked it over. While Harry kept an eye on the hallway Remus levitated the man back in the room and placed him on the couch.

Harry closed the door behind him and Helena and followed her to where Remus had busied himself with tying the goon up.

A moment later Brant found himself tied up with Helena pointing his own gun at him and Harry and Remus pointing their wands at him.

"Wakey, wakey." Said Remus "What did you want with the kids? And what happened to Sirius?"

Brant glared at him and kept silent. Blue light left the wand of Remus and hit him in the chest and pain spread itself through the goon his body.

Brant grunted for a moment.

"do you think reading his mind goes faster?" asked Harry.

"It does but we need him to be properly awake so we help him to wake up a bit first." Replied Remus. "Why don't you try something around here there is no restrictions on the use of magic so long you are discreet and the muggles don't remember it or view it as an act."

The boy nodded and a grey coloured spell left the boy's wand said spell hit Brant who started to splutter while his mouth was filled with soap.

"Where did you learn that spell?" asked Remus

"Aunt Catherine. She used it when she had to punish me when I was younger." Replied Harry "it has the side effect of having a truth spell woven into it."

"Nasty." said Remus who hit Brant with a yellow spell.

"A spell that forces the victim to talk." Explained Remus

"A good combination." Said a smirking Helena.

Turning to Brant Remus asked. "What do you want with the teenagers?"

Brant fought the spells and spit out most of the soap before he started to speak.

"They have something the boss wanted. The idiot that was carrying it gambled it away last night."

"I see." said Remus "What did your boss planned to do after he got the thing he wanted?"

"I don't know." Said Brant while glaring at them.

"Where can we find your boss?" asked the girl.

"He has an office in the hotel it is on the second floor." Brant replied.

"Well it seems to be your lucky day. You are going to bring us to him." Remus said. "But first who is your boss?"

"Mister Stooge is my boss." Answered Brant while glaring at his three captors

Two waves later Brant looked a bit dazed and he was untied.

"Bring us to your leader." Said Harry while the man and girl rolled their eyes.

 **In the office of mister Stooge.**

Sirius sat on a chair sipping from a cup coffee and smoking a good cigar while looking at a beefy man who was also smoking a cigar while reading some papers. Behind him stood the blond woman and beside the door he had entered stood Joey who looked bored. Beside Sirius sat a heavily sweating man on his knees while a third goon stood behind Sirius and the kneeled man.

Looking up from the papers the smoking man said.

"My apologies mister Black. But you are the only trace I have to what that idiot beside you has gambled away. And I am in need of that certain item very soon. Caelia thought that your godson and his girl had stolen said item because the piece of shit beside you told her that."

Sirius nodded at the man who had introduced himself as Caesar Stooge.

"Understandable Caesar but maybe you should contact your man in my room to just bring them here without any threats from him."

A knock on the door silenced the conversation. A moment later a dazed looking Brant. Walked in who was held at gun and wand point by Remus and said teens.

Looking at the trio Sirius smirked and raised his coffee cup.

"Good afternoon to you. I see you have been gentle with Brant."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him while pointing his wand at Ceasar.

"Please lower your wand mister Potter I don't intend to harm you. The idiot beside mister Black gambled an item away that I had commissioned through him. When I send my people to retrieve it. Well Caelia became a bit over zealous." Said Caesar.

When Remus spotted the woman behind the seated man his eyes grew and Caelia's eyes turned to slits while she glared at him.

Seeing what was happening Sirius started to ad it together and started to laugh loudly when everyone looked at him he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Don't take Harry to Vegas Sirius. Knowing the two of you it will end up in trouble. I guess you were speaking from experience Moony my man."

Ceasar and his goons roared in laugher while Remus tried to shrink in to the floor.

"One moment please mister Stooge. But my husband and I have some things to discuss," said Caelia in a clipped voice while walking to Remus and dragging him through the door.

Harry and Helena looked at each other and grinned.

Turning to Harry Caesar said. "Mister Potter you have a necklace in your possession that I rather want to have. I had it made especially for some one that is very dear to me. I will of course compensate you"

Harry and Helena looked at each other and Harry raised an eyebrow and Helena nodded.

"opening the briefcase Helena retrieved a slim box and opened it to show it to Caesar whose face brook in a wide smile."

"Excellent I will pay you the money which I paid for it and some extra of course.

Helena spoke. "we have money enough. For a couple of favours we are even." Harry raised again an eyebrow but Caesar nodded and grinned.

"You never know when you are in need of some help. A smart decision young lady. My advice would be to keep her close mister Potter." He said while Helena gave him the box with the necklace.

After a while Remus and Caelia returned both looked a bit dishevelled.

Which resulted in a lot of teasing of the people in the room.

After that the group said good bye to the mobster checked out and left the hotel ending up at a nearby restaurant where they ordered lunch.

"So Remus. How was the reunion with your wife?" teased Sirius

"It was nice with the both of them." Replied Remus in an absent manner.

Sirius mouth fell open and after a moment he managed to stutter.

"Both of them."

"Yes both of them. Why did you think I warned you about this city of sin." Was the werewolf's reply.

Both Harry and Helena grinned at the flabbergasted look of Sirius

"You are married to two women?"

"Yes Padfoot. Caelia and Tina both work and live in this city. I was planning to introduce you two next week when I could supervise your trip here." Said an amused Remus.

"Was it by an Elvis Imitator Remus?" asked a grinning Harry.

"It was." said a voice from behind him. Turning to the voice they spotted a petite Asian woman who walked around the table and kissed Remus on the lips.

She seated herself on Remus lap and introduced herself as Tina Lupin.

Looking at Remus she asked. "So did the girl got every woman's dream of having to men in the house." Helena sniggered while Sirius looked confused and asked "Two men?"

"Yes one for cooking and the other for cleaning." Answered Tina.

"Unfortunately I have to do with only one. But he seems trainable." Said Helena. Harry gave her a mock hurt look.

"How long are you three married." Asked Harry.

"Nearly a year. Caelia and I were already in a relationship. But one night we got drunk and woke up with the new addition." replied Tina. Continuing she said.

"Now it's even more fun with the in laws. Our brother in law hates Remus as much as he hates me. Always moaning about his sister not having a proper pure husband."

"it's always the quiet ones. Next thing we know one of them Is a Malfoy." Muttered Sirius.

"Remus honey. You never told us that he was this slow. Narcissa told me he was a bit slow but this even surprises me." Said a familiar voice from behind Sirius.

Said man nearly fell from his chair in shock.

Behind him stood Caelia who was smirking at Sirius.

"You're a Malfoy?" gasped Sirius who looked at the woman as if he saw her for the first time.

"Why yes, Lucius is my older half-brother and like any pureblood male as useful as a pile of dung." Was the reply of Caelia.

This made the rest at the table laugh when they saw the expression on Sirius's his face.

Turning to the black haired man who had sat back on his chair Helena asked the question that was on hers and Harry's mind.

"Why didn't you stop us when we were getting married mister Black?"

Sirius paled and mumbled something while he seated himself again.

"Speak louder Padfoot and look at her face." Said Remus who had been joined by Caelia sitting beside him while the rest of the group gave him various looks.

"I didn't think." Sirius said shrinking away from the glares he received from the two teens.

"Remus do you or your wives know a local veterinarian around here?" Harry asked while glaring at his godfather.

"We sure do kiddo." Answered Tina cheerfully while pulling a cell phone from her pocket.

"Should I call and ask if Carl works today. He does most of the fixing on the studs"

Sirius paled even further and looked around the table seeing some amused and angry faces. Doing the same thing as last night he didn't think and made a run for it. After a few seconds he was out of the door and disappeared around the corner.

"Caelia was that fear spell really necessary? Asked an amused looking Remus.

The woman smirked impishly and shrugged. "A bit over the top I admit."

Helena snickered at the reply. After their meal the group split up with Tina taking the teenagers to the Lupin's home While Caelia left to go back to work and Remus went searching for Sirius.

 **Some hotel room in Las Vegas.**

A grey haired man was busy tearing through his possessions searching for a missing amulet.

Said amulet had disappeared and his customer would not be happy with him if he did not deliver the promised item. And he knew what she could do with him if she became displeased.

A knocking on the door raised his attention and he yelled "it's open." While praying it would not be his customer. When he looked up he saw that his fear had become the truth. Two woman stood in the door opening.

"Hello Henry how are you today?." Said a woman wearing a hoody which hid her face. Beside her stood a woman wearing a nice dress who did not wear any footwear.

"Hello Barbara. I am fine thank you. Just looking for your amulet I must have misplaced it." Henry answered.

"Well find it then and fast." Snarled the hooded woman. Both women seated themselves on the only chairs available in the room and watched him looking for the amulet.

After a moment he found the box which should hold the amulet opening it he saw a note that read. "Double crossing someone is not good for business doctor Jones."

Henry Jones was an archaeologist with a huge debt he needed to pay of selling it and switching the box with a copy of it had seem a very good idea at that time.

"What is it?" Demanded the woman with the hoody to know.

Henry showed her the box and the note.

Both woman frowned when they read the note.

"So you decided to sell the amulet twice Henry. I am impressed I thought you wouldn't have the guts for it." Said Barbara while glaring at the man.

"Who did you try to double cross idiot?" asked the other woman.

"A teenage girl offered me a lot of money for it, you know I am in need of money, so I saw an opportunity to gain some extra." He stuttered out in fear.

Barbara gave an animal like growl that terrified the already terrified man even more.

Beside her partner the other woman wove her hand through the air and a moment later Henry's jacket started to glow.

"Well said girl has some capabilities it seems." Muttered the other woman while walking to were the jacket hung. Searching through the jacket she found what she was searching for.

When she stood again by the other woman she opened her hand and in the palm of it laid a glowing stone with runes engraved on it.

"A tracking stone. As the name implies it allows itself to be tracked by a magical who's signature it is linked to. It seems that the girl did not trust you doctor Jones."

"Can you track the little bitch?" asked Barbara who glared at the stone.

"It will take some time but she will not be able to hide from us after that." Was the reply of the other woman.

"Well Henry It seems if have to do some work for the amulet. Because of that I will pay no more then I already have." Snarled Barbara.

"But I need the money." Stammered the man.

"The girl already paid you Henry." Said Deborah in a mocking voice. "Or do you want to anger me?"

The terrified man shook his head.

"Smart Henry. Very smart." Picking up the man by his neck Deborah lifted him in the air and threw him against the wall of the room.

Henry felt various of his bones break and screamed in pain.

"Don't do things like this ever again Henry. It's not good for your health." Said Barbara while walking to the door a moment later she was followed by her companion.

 **The Burrow.**

Nathan and Ginny had sneaked out of the house after lunch hoping to meet up with Ginny's good friend Luna who lived nearby. While walking there hand in hand Ginny gave a phial with an acid green potion in it to Nathan.

Nathan grimaced but took the offered potion.

After drinking it Nathan said.

"When is your mother going to stop with dosing my food."

"I don't know. I think she is still dosing my dad after all this years." Replied Ginny.

The two friends walked silently the house of the Lovegoods. Where they found Luna reading a book about transfiguration.

"Hello Ginerva and Nathan how are you today, still in problems with the wrackspurts?" the two other teens grinned at what she said.

"Somebody forgot her potions it seem." Said Ginny in a teasing tone.

" The nargles took them. They thought you were more in need for them" Replied the blond girl.

Nathan had seated himself beside the blond girl and was peaking at the book Luna was reading.

"You haven't finished your homework yet Luna. You are a lazy little raven aren't you." He teased.

"I am writing a couple of fake essays for the wrackspurts hiding my stuff. I hope these will trick them." The other teens nodded at this.

The other teens started to help her writing the essays making up some ridiculous ideas after that their talks turned to other matters that held the attention of them.

`Dumbledore is up to something again.` Ginny said. `he was over a couple of times before you came to stay.` Luna nodded and added.

`When he saw us he changed the subject but we heard Ginny parents and him talk about you and the Potter name.`

Nathan groaned `If I did not know better I would think that old man has a crush on me. But he has also been talking about my siblings and my sister's `destiny`.

´The only one he is interested in is his own.` said Ginny with anger lacing her voice.

`He is like an acromantula elder in the middle of his web. Look what he did for the families that sympathised with Grindewald.` said Luna,

`And the followers of Tom that are still free.` Ginny added.

`And those that are of a different opinion are silenced or converted.` Luna said.

`Think about our first year when only your sister was honoured by him while your brother never got an apology from anyone for all the things they did to him. Harry and you were as much heroes as Euphemia.` Said Ginny with a dark look in her eyes.

`It´s scary if you look at it that way. And unfortunate it´s real too.` admitted Nathan.

`I think Dumbledore will be angry soon.` said Luna.

`Why?" Asked Ginny.

"Just a feeling." Answered Luna.

 **Meanwhile in Gotham.**

Bruce Wayne was having a nice time with his friend and occasional lover Selina Kyle.

"It was nice of you to invite me Bruce. We haven't seen each other in a while with you travelling so much for Wayne enterprises." Said Selina.

"I know Selina. But sometimes it is necessary Wayne enterprises does not runs itself unfortunately." Answered Bruce.

"I know what you mean. I oversee part of my family's interests and sometimes they drive me nuts. I rarely get times for my own activities."

Bruce nodded and said. "Let's forget our responsibilities for the evening then and enjoy each other's company."

Selina nodded in agreement and for the rest of the dinner they talked about nothing important. When Bruce led her to a nearby family room and had started to refill her glass they were disturbed by Alfred.

"Master Bruce, miss Kyle. I am sorry for disturbing the both of you but there is a messenger for miss Kyle. A bit of a unusual messenger." Said the older man.

Standing up Selina who was followed by Bruce was led to the hall way were a small house elf stood waiting for them.

"What is that for a being?" asked Bruce while frowning.

"It called himself Thomas the house elf master Bruce." Said Alfred.

" Hello Thomas what brings you here?" asked Selina while smiling at the house elf.

"Thomas be in trouble mistress." Said the house elf in an upset tone.

"Thomas lost little miss. Master Kyle ordered Thomas to watch little miss and little miss got away."

"Why did none of my father's guards watched her?" asked Selina.

"They told master Kyle they were too busy so Thomas was ordered to watch little miss for the guards.."

Selina frowned. This was the usual behaviour of the guards. Helena made it a habit to ditch them as much as possible and usually they ordered Thomas to follow her.

"Where did you lose sight of Helena Thomas?" Selina asked.

"Washington magic alley mistress. She been gone for a couple of days."

In Bruce's mind there were already actions being planned but he needed more information.

"Can't you find her with your own magic Thomas?" Bruce asked.

"She is being shielded little miss father sir." Albert replied,

When Bruce heard the reply he frowned while turning to Selina and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Thomas did you have to call him that?" asked Selina while glaring at said house elf.

"No mistress, but your father is hoping for more grandchildren mistress. He is hoping both of you would calm down with your antics if you had more young ones to look after " Said the now smirking house elf.

From behind the couple sounded a cough that sounded a bit too much like laughter to both of the girl's parents liking.

"It seems that you and miss Kyle will be working late sir?" said Alfred with twinkling eyes.

Bruce nodded to Alfred and told Selina and Thomas to follow him.

A while later they found themselves in the batcave, Seeing some of the things Bruce kept around impressed Selina.

"How did you get that penny inside?" she asked Bruce while looking at the giant coin.

"Hard work." Was his response from behind the computer.

"Thomas did Helena had any correspondence with new people lately?" Asked Selena the small house elf.

The house elf thought for a moment and disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a couple of envelopes in his hands.

"This is the mail the little miss had me pick up from a muggle post box." Said Thomas in his squeaky voice.

Reading the first of the letters Selina raised an eyebrow while she read it a moment later she grinned and said. "That's my girl."

"What did she do?" asked Bruce from behind his computer.

"She planned a trip to Las Vegas." Was the reply she received.

Bruce groaned. "So we are looking for a teenager in Las Vegas."

"Shall I make travelling arrangements sir?" asked Alfred.

Bruce nodded and asked Selina. "Any idea why she would go there?"

Selina who was busy opening a second envelope shook her head and started to read the second letter a moment later she said.

"It seems she has made contact with a certain doctor Jones who has an amulet for sale. He was willing to sell it to her. He was staying in Las Vegas and would meet her there."

Bruce hands flew over the keyboard and a moment later a picture of a greying man appeared on the screen.

"My guess would be that this is the good doctor our daughter is meeting with. Henry Jones junior. An archaeologist that has just returned back to America."

"I have heard of him." Said Selina while looking over his shoulder. "He finds himself usually indebted to various people."

"Let's go and find out if she is in trouble." Said Bruce who stood up from his chair.

Selina laughed and said. "Bruce she is our daughter."

"Miss Kyle got a point there sir." Said Alfred who had just returned.

Bruce just glared at the two of them.

 **Reginald Kyle P.O.V.**

Being the Head of the department of international cooperation was mostly a pain in the ass. Reginald Kyle mused.

At least it did not let him have a conflict with being the head of his family and responsible for the family fortune

The antics of his daughter and his granddaughter were usually more troubling to his position.

At the moment his granddaughter had found herself in some trouble that was amusing to him.

His eldest child Reginald junior had not been amused when he had found out what Helena had done. Reggie did had other plans for his niece after all.

Reginald smirked as he remembered the angry look of his son when he told him she took after Selina.

Reggie had never understood why his father had not cast out his youngest sister. A squib was good for nothing in his son eyes. But his father had learned that they could go to places were a wizard or witch would be out of place.

He hoped that Selina would at least follow the example of her daughter. Thomas had told him that she and her lover were on their way to Las Vegas.

For now he needed to find more out about that boy which had married Helena. He had heard the name of said young man before but he could not remember from where.

 **Harry and Helena P.O.V.**

Tina led both teens through the city of Las Vegas towards a nearby travel point.

"Las Vegas is very strict about portkeys and apparating in the city. So there are various travel points in the no-maj areas." Tina explained.

"Most places you find an out of the way place and pop away. But not in this city. There are too much tourists so they started to regulate magical travel."

Both teens nodded.

"So Caelia works for the mob? But what do you do for a living" asked Harry.

I work as an interior designer." Said Tina. "I specialise in magical interior."

"Must be handy in this city." Said Helena. "turning a hotel room in an apartment is no small feat."

The older woman nodded and asked.

"It does not explain why both of you stayed in a no magic area?"

"I can't answer for Helena but I have some problems waiting at home." Answered Harry.

"I wanted to have some fun in the muggle world." The girl replied.

"Remus told us about your problems with that dark lord and that he was more focused on your twin." Tina said.

Harry nodded. "He is. My problem is a twinkle eyed headmaster that has plans for the greater good. In my opinion he is more interested in his own greater good."

"You mean Dumbledore?" Asked Helena at which Harry nodded. "My grandfather despises him and can't understand why so much wizard from the countries in Europe see him as infallible."

"That's easy." Said Harry with a smirk and in an imitation of a certain book obsessed Gryffindor girl he knew he said. "Euphemia I can't understand why you and your brothers don't trust the headmaster, he knows what is best for all of us. Just look at what he has done. So tell him what you have found out and let him tell you how to deal with it."

Both woman laughed at what they heard.

"Laugh it up you two. I would find it funny if it did not involve me." Grumbled Harry.

"Well I am involved now Harry if you like it or not." Said Helena. "Besides my family will not be happy with me. My grandfather might approve of the marriage if it suits him. But it will anger the rest of my family except my mum maybe."

At that moment her cell phone that was in her backpack started to ring.

Allowing Harry to retrieve it for her she answered the call.

"Helena Kyle speaking. Hi mum, how are you?"

"Las Vegas, mum don't kid me why would I go to that city for?"

Harry smirked at her after he heard wat she said she gave him a glare.

"Henry Jones? Never heard of him." Tina raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Yes mum I am sure." Helena listened for a moment and groaned.

"I see where do I need to meet you? OK see you soon."

Ending the call she seemed to shrink a bit.

"So we are meeting your mother later this day?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

Helena nodded. "she will be arriving in a couple of hours after that she want to meet me in one of the bigger hotels."

"How do you know Henry Jones?" Asked Tina.

Helena looked at the woman with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The wife had dealings with him once." Tina explained.

"He had a amulet for sale and he tried to double cross me." Explained Helena.

"Tried?" asked Harry.

"he switched the box which held the amulet with another one. I followed him to his room and acquired it myself." Told Helena with a proud smirk.

Tina frowned. "that can be dangerous kids. Caelia told me about him he usually deals in stolen artefacts."

Both teens nodded and when they reached the travel point they disappeared with a crack.

 **With Barbara and her partner.**

When Barbara saw her partner frown while she was holding a pendulum above a map she was ready to go back to the room of that idiot and tear him to pieces.

When the other woman saw the face of Barbara she gave a wry smile.

"The girl used a local travel point. Don't worry we will find her." She said/

"travel point?" Asked Barbara.

"The magical community has put more strict laws in place on magical travel in Las Vegas. Other laws are more lax around here because the many shows that are in this city." Jinx explained.

Barbara nodded and said. "And the amulet might aid her too it is said that it cloaks the person in secrecy like Bastet herself."

"A thing to keep in mind then." Said the barefooted woman who went back to scrying for their target.

 **A couple of hours later. Bruce and Selena.**

Having a private plane was sometimes very useful mused Bruce Wayne especially if one of your kids got out on their own and in trouble.

Selena had told him why he had not known about Helena, He had been angry with her about not knowing about his child. When Selena had explained why she did not tell him he had been even more annoyed.

Because of Helena's magical capabilities she had been placed with her grandfather instead of growing up with her parents.

Selina had been underage and a squib had to give up all her parental rights.

This still angered the woman greatly at times.

At least she had not been placed with her uncle or aunts according to Selina those three were pureblood maniacs of the highest order.

When the plane landed on a private airstrip of Wayne enterprises. They were welcomed by the regional manager of Wayne enterprises.

When Selina saw him she could not supress her smirk. The man seemed to be terrified of Bruce.

When Bruce and her reached the man he seemed to be trembling and at the point that he would wet himself in a heartbeat.

"Mister Wayne Welcome to Las Vegas." The man stuttered out.

"Hello mister Smith. Might I introduce you Selina Kyle a good friend of mine." Said Bruce.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am. Mister Wayne I can assure you that I had nothing to do with the losses of yesterday. You have to believe me." Said the man in a very desperate tone.

"Which losses you mean mister Smith." Said Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

A while later when they had arrived at their destination they found out which losses the man meant.

When Selina had heard the name of the man that had been gambling she had laughed herself hoarse.

Raising an eyebrow Bruce at her she explained while getting her breath under control. "There is a saying in some circles. Never gamble with a drunk Potter.

Their notorious for their luck."

"Well he was not alone ma'am. He had just married." Replied Smith.

When he showed the both of them the picture of the happy couple Selina had to bite back a laugh as she saw Bruce his face darken.

Leaning towards him she whispered in his ear." Not even met her and already having a protective father mode."

When Bruce glared at her she just smirked.

 **At that moment with Harry and Helena.**

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and shuddered.

"Something wrong?" asked Helena who sat beside him on the couch in the living room of the Lupin's house reading a magazine.

"I just have a bad feeling a very bad feeling." Replied Harry.

"Any idea what it is about?" his wife asked.

"No."

"then it is probably nothing" Dismissed Helena Harry's gut feeling.

Looking at her watch Helena groaned and laid the magazine on the table in front of the couch. Seeing her actions Harry did the same with the book he had been reading.

Both walked to the kitchen and told Tina where they were going.

Said woman gave them instructions to reach said hotel the fastest way and reminded them that dinner was at seven.

When they stepped into the floo they disappeared with a flash.

 **Barbara and partner P.O.V.**

"Finally." exclaimed the scrying woman.

"Did you find the little bitch." Said Barbara in an inpatient tone.

"Yes, the strange thing is that they appeared near the place she had left." said the other woman.

"It does not matter we are going to get her.

 **Near the hotel of Bruce and Selina.**

Harry and Helena had decided to take their time while walking to the hotel and were looking at the things that were happening around them.

Both were nervous about meeting Helena's mother.

"You think that bad feeling I had was about meeting your mother?" asked Harry.

This made Helena laugh "She is a real pussycat Harry don't worry."

"The problem with any cat is that they have claws." He replied.

"Don't worry I will protect you." Said Helena while they walked through a small park.

That's nice for him. But who is going to protect you little bitch." Said a new and angry sounding voice. While a bank of fog grew around them.

Turning to the owner of said voice both teen saw two women coming towards her.

"What do you two want?" asked Helena while glaring at the woman who had called her a bitch.

"The amulet you little thief." The woman snarled. "I ordered that fool Jones to steal it."

"That's nice and all but he sold it to me." Replied Helena who settled in a fighting stance.

"You should have him let you rip off because now I am going to rip you to pieces." Said the woman while she tried to hit Helena but was banished back by her a moment before she could hit her. When the woman landed on her back a couple of feet away from Helena the teens saw the face of the woman of the first time.

"It's Cheetah." Said Helena in shock when she saw the catlike face of the woman.

"That's right little witch and let me be so polite to introduce myself." Said the other woman. "My name is Jinx." While sending a gust of wind at the two teens.

Both Helena and Harry dodged out of the way of the blast of wind.

Harry drew his wand and send a couple of curses towards Jinx who deflected them with a shield and replied with another blast of wind.

Meanwhile Helena cursed herself that her wand was locked up at school. Sending a stunner at Cheetah was maybe the biggest spell she could do without a wand.

At that moment she saw Cheetah jump towards her with her claws extended.

Not hesitating for a moment she sidestepped the woman and hit her full in the stomach. Cheetah landed in a heap on the ground but was back on her feet in a second taking a swipe at the girl with her claws which Helena dodged.

Soon the two woman were fighting each other in a deadly dance.

And to Cheetah's shock the girl seemed only to become faster and stronger.

Meanwhile Harry was still duelling with Jinx who had stopped playing and was releasing lethal spells after each other.

Harry had been forced on the defence while fighting Jinx got a lucky shot in banishing the older witch into the air. When the woman lost contact with the ground the huge flame she had sent at him disappeared in a instance.

When Harry realised this Jinx had already been back on her feet and sending a wave of sand at him. Remembering the troll he and his sister had stopped in first year he grinned. Destroying the wave of sand coming towards him he send a chain of banishing spells at Jinx and had the luck of sending her in to the air again.

Before the woman had reached the ground again he cast with a loud voice. "Wingardium Leviosa.". Jinx found herself floating in the air before she could react a couple of stunners and binding spells had hit her.

after making sure that the woman would stay floating Harry turned to fight between his wife and the woman that she had called Cheetah.

Both of them were still going at each other and to Harry's surprise Helena seemed to be getting the better of her attacker.

Cheetah dodged a kick from the girl with a snarl.

" _The amulet is already helping the girl. Is she a metahuman like myself?"_

Being distracted did not help Cheetah because Helena hit her with a kick against the head making the woman crumble to the ground.

Harry did not wait for the approval of Helena and bound and gagged Cheetah.

Tying the women together Harry did not hesitate and oblivated both of them.

Helena checked meanwhile if there were any witnesses. Finding none she waited for Harry to do his own check and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards her mother's hotel.

"Will those two remember us?" she asked while they walked at a brisk pace towards their destination.

"I don't think so. I erased all knowledge about us from their minds. They might start to look for that amulet again but will not make a connection to us." Replied Harry.

"Good what did you make them remember." Asked Helena.

"Getting piss drunk." Was the reply. This made Helena giggle.

When they reached the hotel Helena saw her mother sitting beside a man who looked familiar to both Harry and Helena.

When they stood by the table where Helena's mother was seated they got a smile from the woman while the man glared at Harry.

"Helena did you have to do the responsible thing before getting in the sack with that boy? Now I will never hear the end about not marrying from your grandfather." Said Selina with a grin.

"Mum." Exclaimed Helena while Harry tried to smirk for a moment but was to intimidated by the glare of the man seated by Helena's mother.

"Well young man my name is Selina Kyle and I hope you know what you got yourself into. She is moody, Impulsive and stubborn on good days and on bad days she takes even more after her father." Said an even more grinning Selena when she looked at Harry who was being stared down by Bruce.

After elbowing Bruce in the ribs she said. "Helena meet Bruce Wayne your father."

When Helena turned to Bruce she glared at him which amused Selina even more.

"Nice to meet you mister Wayne. Might I know why I never have met you before?"

Bruce flinched a bit under the glare and replied "Your mother never told me about you Helena. So this is quite a surprise for me as well."

Helena nodded. " turning to her mother she said " Mum meet Harry Potter. He is from England and hopefully grandfather approves of him."

"Well that's nice Helena. No please tell me why you contacted that doctor without talking to me first?"

Helena bit her lip for a moment before she replied. "I wanted to do this on my own. I felt that amulet calling to me when I saw it on television."

Bruce frowned at what his daughter said but kept quiet and to his own surprise was quite happy to terrify his daughters husband who seemed to squirm under his glare.

"Bruce stop glaring at your son in law. I think he is cowed enough for the moment." Teased Selina. "Or is this about the money you lost to those two gambling at that casino of yours?"

Bruce glared at Selina who just smiled back while both teens looked at each other and realised were they had heard Helena's father his name before.

"You own Wayne Enterprises?" Exclaimed Helena while looking at her father.

Bruce nodded and said "I do. So please enlighten me why you two were so dumb to get married while drunk."

Looking at each other both teens chorused "Padfoot." To the surprise of the two adults.

The end. For now.


	2. Gotham and siblings

**Reginald Kyle Sr. P.O.V.**

Sitting in a nicely decorated office Reginald Kyle read the rapport on the first meeting between Helena and her father. He chuckled at his daughters description of the similarities between the two of them. And speaking of his daughter he was pleased that she solved the mystery about the identity of her son in law for him.

Harry James Potter son of and heir of James Charles Potter Lord of the ancient and Noble house of Potter.

Twin of the girl that survived the killing curse and defeated a dark lord when she was one.

Reginald snorted as he read the last part.

He thought that there was more to the story and he was probably right because a certain "defeater of his own lover who was a dark lord" had disclosed the information to the public.

He hoped to see that man's face when he found out about the marriage between house Potter and the Kyle family.

He just had send a letter to lord Potter about what had happened. He hoped that said lord was not too much of a Dumbledore worshipper.

 **Potter manor P.O.V.**

James and Lily were having breakfast with their daughter when a regal looking owl flew into the kitchen.

After relieving said owl of the letter her was carrying James frowned when he saw the seal that was on the letter.

"I think that the news about the marriage of Harry will be out sooner than we wanted it." He said to his wife and daughter.

Looking up from her breakfast his daughter asked "Why dad?"

Showing both the seal on the letter he replied. "If I remember correctly this the seal of the secretary of the American department for International cooperation."

"So the news will be out by the end of the day." Concluded his wife.

"I fear so." Replied James.

Breaking the seal and opening the letter James face went from glum to smirking while reading the letter.

"Dad. What is the letter saying?" asked his daughter with anticipation in her voice.

Giving the letter to his wife who raised an eyebrow in questioning James started to chuckle while replying to Euphemia. "The drunk luck Euphemia. The bloody drunken Potter luck."

A moment later Lily joined her husband in his merriment.

Not understanding what her parents meant Euphemia snatched the letter from her mother hands and read it.

Dear lord Potter,

My name is Reginald Kyle and I hope this letter finds you well.

The reason of me writing you is the unplanned marriage between your heir Harry James Potter and my granddaughter Helena Martha Wayne. I suspect that said marriage was a spur of the moment thing involving heavy drinking on the part of said newlyweds.

Because both our families our somewhat renowned I would like to meet with you to talk about how we should proceed.

Please send me a message with a time and place to meet at your convenience.

With regards,

Reginald Kyle the II

P.S.

It seems the Potter family luck has done his part because even if you decide to disown your heir the new couple is already financially independent to the great despair of my daughter her lover.

Euphemia snickered as she read the last part of the letter.

Looking at her parents she saw them discuss something under an anti-eavesdropping spell.

A moment later her parents had seemingly come to an agreement and dropped said spell.

"Euphemia be a dear and inform the headmaster your lessons for the weekend and next week are cancelled. Tell him we have to go away for a bit inspecting some of our holdings in Canada and are required to make a few appearances. Both your brother and yourself are also required to make appearances." James told her.

"Yes father." The girl replied.

 **Las Vegas P.O.V.**

Meeting her father for the first time had surprised Helena. She had not known that her father had been a muggle and a very famous one to boot too.

It should have not come as a surprise to her of course she knew the social circles her mother preferred to travel in when not doing her job.

Helena found it hilarious that they had won most of their winnings at her father's casino.

Harry had been amused by it to, but was rather intimidated by the man who was his father in law.

It seemed the man had perfected his glare and loved to use it on Harry.

At the moment she and Harry were in the suite of her parents who were having a discussion with both Sirius and Remus and his wives.

And while her father showed a playboy attitude to the world it seemed to be mostly an act. A very good one in her opinion.

He had her mother and the other adult magicals explain most of his questions and if she was correct there might be more wedding bells in the future.

Beside her Harry was following the talking between the adults to and seem to make mental notes the same way she did when she listened to the lectures of her teachers.

She felt Harry stiffen for a moment before he reached into a pocket and retrieved the communication mirror he had used in the hotel.

"Hello father. Has mother calmed down yet?" she heard him ask.

A voice coming from the mirror made the room quiet down.

"She has Harry. I hope you are well and know that you and your wife are in the middle of causing quite the international scandal?"

"If you mean that I married the granddaughter of the American secretary of the department of international cooperation while in Las Vegas than you are correct." Harry replied.

"Indeed we will meet you this weekend. We are going to inspect some of our holdings in Canada and travel across the border to meet your wife's grandfather."

"I see, Where will you be staying?"

"The Gotham residence. We will arrive on Friday after attending a meeting in Ottawa on Thursday. Keep your head down till then."

"I will."

"Good and don't forget the protection charms. I am much too young to be a grandfather."

Laughter rose around the room after that statement.

"I remember a certain couple that had to marry because they liked to experiment a bit too much." Added Sirius.

"Would a certain boarder of the pound keep himself out of the adult conversation." Said the voice from the mirror.

"if said boarder had been thinking like an adult those two would be dating and not married," added another clearly female and annoyed voice from the mirror.

Said voice continued. "I think your wife will be overjoyed when she will receive your remaining bits after I am done with you."

When Sirius heard the last part he gulped.

"Lily." He started to say.

"Yes Sirius?" came the sickly sweet reply.

"Mercy is quite the virtue."

"I know and I will have mercy on your remaining bits." Came another sickly sweet reply.

"Son we will see you Friday, stay out of trouble and avoid the press as much as possible." Said his father.

"We will." Harry said.

"Good. And make sure Padfoot behaves." His father said before the mirror went back to normal.

Helena smirked a bit at the conversation she heard. She noticed that both Harry and his father chatted quite formal which each other. Probably in case they were overheard. And her mother in law seemed quite upset with Sirius.

The laughter of her mother pulled her back to reality from her thinking.

"Mister Black. What would you like to have written on your gravestone?"

"Worked as a matchmaker. Forget about mothers and in laws. Only the necessary parts remain." Quipped Tina from beside Remus.

Remus and the other adults smirked while looking at Sirius who became as white as a sheet.

"You know you don't live up to you name Black. You look kind of pale." Added Caelia with a smirk.

Bruce added "Like a dead man."

"Let's hope Katherine likes you enough that she keeps your bits as a souvenir Padfoot." Added Remus with a grin.

With a pop Sirius changed in Padfoot and hid behind the couch both teens were sitting on.

"You can run Padfoot. But you can't hide." Said Harry to the dog animagus.

"Let's give him some illusion of safety Harry. Maybe it will keep him out of trouble." Said Helena.

"And pigs can fly without aid of magic or technology." Replied Harry,

"At least you two can come home with Bruce and me to Gotham." Said Selena." That will give us some time to create a tale around the appearance of Helena."

"And introduce her and Harry to her older brothers." Added Bruce.

"one of them is a police officer you know." The man informed Harry.

"Bruce. My husband does not need a stay in a police cell to be intimidated." Said Helena and the way she said Bruce sounded a lot like she heard other girls say daddy in exasperation.

"I know that Helena. I was thinking more about Arkham because clearly he is delusional. Magic? Really." Replied Bruce with a smirk.

Looking at her lover Selina started to laugh.

"a joke hidden as a threat. Bruce you are improving."

"How so? According to popular opinion magic does not exist. So if I let it drop to certain persons Harry will find himself with a nice new jacket in a padded room." Was the man's reply.

"Some people use curses. But he uses the system." Said a grinning Caelia. "Playboy my ass"

"Indeed. But the scandal will be enormous after the press finds out that Bruce Wayne's secret daughter has married before him. And in Las Vegas no less, I can see the headlines already." Selena said before making one up.

" _ **Secret Wayne heiress elopes with British scion. How many more children has Bruce Wayne out there?"**_

"Selina. Behave." Said a annoyed looking Bruce.

"yes darling." Selina said with a purr.

"Well we can leave tomorrow for Gotham. I think today has been long enough." Said Remus.

The rest of the group agreed and after saying their goodbyes Remus and his wives took Sirius with them and left.

When Bruce his phone went off he frowned when he heard who was on the other side.

After a few minutes he ended the call and said.

"I have to check something. I will be back soon." After saying that the man left the suite.

Selina turned to the two teens and grinned.

"So kids what are the plans for the future?" she asked.

 **Reginald Kyle the III P.O.V.**

Looking at the man in front of him Reginald Kyle the third supressed a sneer.

The peacock like man in front of him just smiled and sipped from the in Reginald's opinion perfectly wasted Napoleon brandy.

"Well lord Malfoy what makes you so interested in my niece? He asked.

"Well mister Kyle. Because of the tragic dead of my sons intended I find myself looking for a new fiancé for him. And when I heard about your niece I thought that both would be good for each other." Replied Lucius Malfoy while putting his glass down.

" _Does that man thinks that I have idiot written on my forehead? I do business with the American branch of the Greengrass family and I am not her guardian."_

"Why did you come with your idea to me I am not my niece her guardian?" He asked.

"Well things can change mister Kyle. Your father is quite advanced in age" Lucius replied."

Kyle bit back a snarl. Threating his family that insufferable peacock had more plans going on it seemed.

"I get your meaning and I will think about this mister Malfoy." He replied " _And prepare."_ He thought to himself.

After some more pleasantries Lucius Malfoy left.

Sipping from his drink Reginald went over the things Malfoy had said.

"That man has plans. Either because of his master or he knows things I don't know." Reginald muttered to himself.

 **Malfoy Manor P.O.V.**

Lucius sat in his study and smirked while he thought about the meeting with the heir of the Kyle family. The man really was a fool just like Greengrass had told him before his dead.

His luck had been great when his spy had told him what had happened to the Potter heir and that Kyle girl. If everything went right his family's fortunes would grow even more.

 **Reginald Senior P.O.V.**

When his son told him about the meeting with that slippery bastard Malfoy The elder of the two had been amused.

"I think he is looking further than a good match Reggie. Helena is a lot like her mother. And recently she has married."

When he saw his son's expression he had to laugh. After he had calmed down he explained.

"Helena got drunk while in Las Vegas and ended up marrying a heir of a British magical family. A noble and ancient family. My guess is Malfoy knows this and probably found out who Helena her father is."

"So he is hoping for more wealth and power?" Replied his son.

"He is. I will warn Helena and her husband. I will meet both of them and his father at Friday for dinner."

"Do you want Anne Marie and me to attend said dinner to?" His son asked.

Reginald Senior shook his head and answered. "No the official announcement of their marriage will be next week at the ICW gala. Arrange for a good view for the announcement."

His son nodded. "What about Malfoy's threats?"

"Let him hiss for now. While we prepare for his bite." Replied his father.

 **Gotham.**

"Well gloomy doesn't cover it. It looks like London her little cousin has a permanent bad mood." said Harry while watching the city of Gotham.

It does but for my parents it is home." Replied Helena. While being led by Harry from the plane. Her parents followed them having told Sirius and Remus and his wives to make their own way.

When they left the airport they were met with flashes of camera's and yelled questions of the press.

Some security guards of Wayne enterprises cleared the way for the foursome.

 **Bludhaven police station.**

"Grayson your dad is on television. showing some new kids too it seems."

Hearing the voice of his lieutenant Dick turned to the television and saw Bruce leading Selina and two children to a limousine.

" _In a surprising move Bruce Wayne revealed that he and his long-time friend Selina Kyle have a daughter together. We don't know who the young man beside her is but rumour has it that It might the young heiress her boyfriend."_

A few moments later the phone on the desk of Dick Grayson rang.

Before he could pick up the phone his lieutenant pushed the hands free button and replied in a faux female voice.

"Detective Grayson's secretary speaking. He isn't here right now."

" _Double duty nowadays lieutenant?_ " Asked Bruce Wayne in an amused tone from the phone.

"Yes sir mister Wayne. Will it be by shotgun or concrete? I am sorry but little Dickie is looking for air." Around the room a round of laughter sounded while Dick rolled his eyes.

" _Is Arkham possible? They like each other a bit too much._ " Asked Bruce.

"Tried that with my sons in law mister Wayne didn't work. but I know this convent" replied the lieutenant with a grin.

" _Bruce stop it!. Dick keep that paper pusher away from the phone."_ They heard a clearly female teenage voice from the phone. Laughter went again through the bullpen of The Bludhaven police station including the laughter of said lieutenant and his wife.

"Well I kind of agree with dad and the lieutenant little sister." Said a grinning Dick.

"If he has knocked you up I am not going to be pleased."

" _All men seem to have the ambition to become idiots it seems when a girl brings their boyfriend home."_ Replied his newly discovered little sister in a annoyed voice.

Around the bullpen the women laughed.

" _Be at the mansion at six. Sober, presentable and without a shotgun. Because if you take that from your car I unload it and are going to play golf with it using your nuts for balls_ _comprende_ _?"_

Dick paled at the last words.

His lieutenant saved him when he replied with a smirk. "We make sure he is in time miss Wayne. Please keep him in one piece for us. It's hard to find newbies willing to work here."

" _I will think about it."_ Came from the phone before it clicked.

"Poor Grayson. Welcome to the big brother with younger sisters club." Said one of the uniforms with a straight face.

The entire bullpen laughed at the uniform his words..

 **Teen Titans towers.**

Hearing his phone ring Tim Drake reached for it while writing another essay

Being in the Teen Titans did not let him get out of school.

"Hey Batman. What's up? Dinner tonight why?

A sister and she just has married?" Tim asked before replying.

"Is she checked for everything that can change her mind or yours." The reply was pure Batman

"Jeez don't take it personal." Replied Tim

From the phone came a new voice.

Tim held it away from his ear it seemed his newly discovered sister did not liked to be called mind controlled.

"Friend Robin who is yelling at you?" Starfire asked from the door.

"My sister. Starfire I have to go. She demands I eat dinner tonight with her." Replied Robin while putting the phone down.

"She is nothing like my sister isn't she?" Starfire asked with a frown on her face

Robin gave her a smile and said "You want to join me?"

The Tamarian smiled and disappeared from the room at full speed.

"Friend Raven."

Robin smiled at Starfire her antics. He hoped his sister would tolerate him inviting the girl.

 **Potter Manor**

"What do you mean you are going to inspect your holdings Euphemia needs her lessons." Dumbledore demanded to know in an angry tone.

"Did we spoke to fast professor .I am sorry but we have to go to inspect our holdings." Said Lily. "And Euphemia and her brothers have to attend some functions with us."

"but Euphemia." Before the ancient wizard could continue he was stopped by the words of the younger wizard in the room.

"Can miss a few lessons and you need to prepare for the ICW meeting" James pointed out. Dumbledore looked like they had kicked his puppy when he left the manor.

 **Wayne mansion.**

Alfred had to supress a smile at the behaviour or rather antics of both miss Helena and her husband.

Both were so much like miss Helena her parents.

Alfred was privately pleased with the young miss her husband, he at least drank his tea the proper way.

When Master Bruce had explained the situation that miss Helena and master Harry had created. The old butler wanted to cackle aloud but decided to smirk at master Bruce.

When Bruce saw said smirk he frowned making miss Selina copy said smirk before she blew master Bruce a kiss.

"Master Bruce you face will get stuck that way if you keep up that look." The butler remarked.

Bruce frown intensified.

"Bruce. Please smile for me." Asked miss Helena giving her father a pout.

Looking at his recently discovered daughter the man that put the fear in the criminal world of Gotham gave in and smiled at his daughter .

Said girl smiled and said. "Thanks Bruce."

Alfred while walking away was suppressing the urge to cackle aloud again.

" _Young Helena was good for his boy."_ He mused. Like most daughters she already had wrapped her father around her finger.

 **Some secret Hideout.**

From a shadowed seat a person watched the news especially the item involving Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle when the news was over said person started to cackle before starting to sing.

"Selina and Bruce sitting in a tree. And Selina betrays the villain community."

A soft giggle followed.

"Selina you will pay." Said the person who had been singing

Said person stood up from the chair and stepped out of the shadows.

Pigtails bouncing she kicked the television into a wall.

"You two aren't worth to rule Gotham. When my pudding is out he will kill both of you and your brat. "

 **Wayne Manor**

Stopping outside the manor Dirk Grayson frowned. He had a baby sister.

If he had been on better terms with Barbara Gordon he could have asked her for advice.

But his own actions had alienated him from her. Stepping out of his car he looked at the mansion he once called home.

"Awkward isn't it?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Turning around Dick found himself face to face with Barbara Gordon.

"Barbara?" He asked

"Yes I see there is nothing wrong with your sight." Said the woman in the wheelchair in front of him.

"Barbara. I did not mean to." Dick started to say,

"You did. I might be bound to a wheelchair. But I can take care of myself." Responded Barbara Gordon with a glare. "Now be a good boy and take the ramp from my car."

"Don't worry we will do it." Sounded a new voice.

Turning around Dick was faced by another person and his date that he loved and hated at the moment he wanted to talk to Barbara in private. But little brothers were usually nuisances,

The two teens opened the back of car and took the ramp out.

The girl of the two placed the ramp over the stairs.

"Here you go. I am Starfire friend Robin asked me to come." She said after flying over to Barbara and Dick and offering her hand which Barbara shook.

"Thank you Starfire and it is good to see you Tim." Replied Barbara

"Could you two please give us a moment?" Dick asked.

Both teens nodded and made their way inside.

"Dick you live up to your name." The glare of Barbara chilled Dick to his bones.

"Barbara, I do not want you to be alone. Disabled people need help."

"O so I need help!". Barbara yelled. "With wat making coffee?"

"No I did not mean it like that." Dick said.

"Dick. I can do most things myself. Revalidation taught me those things I needed.

You think I need help? Please look in a mirror. I was lucky. I had people that said come on girl! And where were you?"

"Somewhere else." Dick replied while looking down.

"Indeed. Dick I loved you but realised that you weren't there for me."

"Barbara." Dick started to say. Before he could respond Barbara slapped him.

"No Dick. Being in a relationship is giving and taking. Bruce can tell you all about that as would Selina. Both might not be the persons for a stable relationship but they cherish each other. Did you cherish me Dick Grayson?"

"Yes."

"But after the shooting you weren't there Dick. I had to do all things alone!" The last part was shouted at Dick. "You had other priorities. You did not even visit me. You did not cherish me. Get inside Grayson and don't bother me."

Dick looked hurt for a moment before he walked inside using the ramp.

Turning her chair around Barbara fought her tears.

For all his faults she still loved him.

Looking at the gate guarding the estate she started to cry. It had been a mistake to accept the invite from Bruce.

Inside the manor Dick stormed through the hallway passing Alfred , Tim and Starfire who had been chatting with each other.

"O. Dear master Dick got slapped." Mumbled Alfred.

"Friend Alfred why would they slap him?" Asked Starfire in confusion.

"Master Dick is stubborn and when shown his own mistakes tends to brood, miss. He and master Bruce share that trait." Replied Alfred. " And miss Barbara can turn in a spitfire when angered."

Both teens nodded and a moment later Barbara entered the hall.

"I am sorry Alfred . But he pissed me off."

"I understand miss Barbara. But please keep the peace."

"I will try."

Dick sat in his old room watching the ground while he sat on his bed.

In his hearth he knew Barbara was right.

But as difficult as it for her it was as difficult for him seeing her reduced to an invalid.

He loved Barbara with whole his hearth. But seeing her like this pained him.

"Angry at yourself or at the world?" asked a voice from the door.

Looking up Dick saw a girl looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"I asked you something brother dearest. Or should I break in the golf clubs?"

Dick could not help but smile. His new found sister was leaning on the doorpost looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He did not know who she resembled more with that look her mother or her father,

"Your missing dinner so brooding has to wait." Helena said. "I am told Alfred would be disappointed if we missed it. It seems quite the feast."

After those words Dick concluded that she took after both. Selena would joke about things and Bruce ehp feared Alfred his wrath.

Smirking he stood up and picked his sister up placing her on his back\\.

He heard Helena giggle.

"Giddy up my faithful steed. Dinner awaits!" She shouted she had always wanted a big brother.

For some reason Dick could not help him and made some horse noises while carrying Helena to the kitchen Selena and Bruce both had a dislike for the formal dinner room. He expected them to eat there.

Dinner was an event. Both Dick and Tim teamed up on Harry to the amusement of Selena and her daughter. Said boys were even joined by Barbara making sure that if he hurt their little sister Bruce and Alfred would be the least of his problems.

Harry never the greatest people person wanted to hide under the table but a sticking charm made that impossible. When he realised this he looked at Helena who just smirked and blew a kiss at him. Harry vowed payback this would be remembered.

 **Arkham asylum.**

The guards of Arkham were as usual not good at paying attention.

The normal way was usual blowing your way in and your way out according to her Pudding.

Why could Mr. J not listen to her more often? Asked the woman herself.

With ease she snuck around the guards, evading them like a person that knew her way around.

Finding her way in the wardens office she wacked the warden on his head with her mallet. When the man laid on the ground she relieved him of his keys.

Climbing up she disappeared in the air vents. Who ever thought of this method must have been slim and not weight much just like her.

Clambering through the air vents she smiled finally Mr. J would appreciate her beside being someone to warm his bed .

She landed lightly on her feet and smiled when she saw the guard at the cell for her Pudding look away.

A second later said guard was off to join Morpheus in the land of dreams.

"Hey honey finally going to listen to me?"

The Joker smiled and said. "Maybe."

Harley Quinn giggled while she opened his cell. Taking the Joker his hand they ran away not a moment later sounded an explosion. Explosions were fun after all.

 **Harry and Helena their room.**

From the doorpost both Selena and Bruce watched the sleeping couple.

Helena had her arm protectively around Harry while her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Who is the protector and who is the defended one?" Asked Selena in a whisper. Bruce smiled and whispered back.

"I think they share both titles when like this." Selena said while hiding her giggles with a hand.

"Come on lover boy I need my beauty sleep." Purred Selena.

"As you wish."

 **Canada**

"Can you finally explain why I could not take Ginny with us." Asked Nathan.

The Potter family without his older brother had just arrived in their house near Vancouver.

His father smiled and wanted to start to talk his when wife beat him to it.

"Honey I know how you and Ginny think about the headmaster and his plans. But at the moment it is a secret. When Ginny would travel with us they could have had placed charms on her or you."

Nathan grudgingly nodded there was a charm to take them away at home when you arrived there.

"don't worry brother you going to meet a new sister." Grinned Euphemia.

Nathan his eyes grew. "did Harry change genders?" He asked with a grin.

The other occupants of the room started to laugh.


End file.
